1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in at least certain embodiments, is directed to earth heat exchange systems for exchanging heat between an earth conduit and/or earth loop; in certain particular aspects, to such systems used with methods for introducing microorganisms (e.g. bacteria) into oil bearing formations to enhance oil recovery; and in other aspects to such systems used in geothermal power plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of earth heat exchange systems. Typically such systems include conduit, conduits, and/or a pipe loop within the earth, apparatus for circulating heat transfer fluid therethrough and through other systems or apparatuses above the surface, and heat exchange apparatus for exchanging heat between the transfer fluid and an item, apparatus, device or other thing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,535 issued Apr. 8, 2003 discloses, among other things, processes for stimulating microbial activity in a hydrocarbon-bearing earth formation to assist in the conversion of hydrocarbons to methane, which processes include modifying the formation environment by modifying the formation temperature.